Violence
by yet to come
Summary: Drake Stone waited in silence as his heartbeat slowed, his breaths became more and more shallow, his powers where pulled from him…as his life ended. A sad smile pulled on his lips as he breathed, "Sorry…Mum. I…I tried."


Drake Stone waited in silence as his heartbeat slowed, his breaths became more and more shallow, his powers where pulled from him…as his life ended. The parasite spell took hold of his lifeline and began to tear it apart. And he could feel it. Feel the pain of his own death taking him away. Feel himself passing the point of no return. He closed his eyes, deathly aware of the judgment hour that slowly crept upon him.

How did it all come to this? He had had a good run, good shows, plenty of wealth, of fans, of everything. He had turned his life into a dream-like one. He was famous, he was powerful. Dark brown eyes reopened. Just…not powerful enough.

A breath wracked his thin body. A pain seared his muscles. Then…

Then the world began to darken.

Another shuddering breath.

Ten years ago, this could have all been avoided. Ten years ago, he could have changed his future. Ten years ago, to this day, he could have spared himself. But even to this day, his dying day, he would have chosen to make the decision to become a sorcerer all over again. Not for the fame, not for the glory or the money. But for her. The one person who always believed in him. The one person who cared about him enough to put herself in harms way for him. His mother.

It was his darkest secret.

The life of Mr. Celebrity was a tragic, messed up one. His mother was always open to him. His father always was violent to her. He made it a regular habit to beat her in front of him, telling the young Drake Stone that it was his duty to make her see her place in this world, and not to let her get ahead of herself.

There's not much a 10 year old can do. Not much more than cry and plead for everything to stop. Not much more than run away so he never had to see the images that would haunt him forever. The face of his mother: black and blue. The sound of screams and cries of pain and anguish. The yells of random curses and other unforgettable and unforgivable words.

He would crawl to his mother when it was all over and cry over her, cry _for_ her. Cry because it was all he could do to not scream and harm himself. And she would coo gentle, strained words to him. Try to tell him it was alright.

But he knew better than that.

And when that man found him and gave him a glowing ring, and then told him that Drake could be stronger than his father. Told him that he could help the young boy…who could refuse that? Who could turn down such an offer? Who in their right mind would take a chance to get out?

"How can I?" Drake had asked.

The man seemed to smile, "Magic. Sorcery. I am a sorcerer, and I want you as my apprentice."

Drake swore to himself that on that day, he would become the greatest sorcerer known to man. He would be more powerful than anyone who opposed him. He would save his mother and run his father out of the city. Out of the country. Out of his world and life. Forever. He trained as hard as he could. Learned as much as he could possibly learn. And when he thought he could train no more, he imagined his mother, and forced himself to continue.

But, when Drake returned to his home, five years after he had left with the man, he found his father alone. He found out his mother was dead. Had been dead. Drake's father said she had fallen down the stairs one day, but he knew better than that. Even at such a young age, he knew better. She had been beaten so far passed the line that she could no longer recover. Her limits were pushed and she could not bring herself back from the edge.

White rage covered his eyes, blurring his vision as his magic acted on its own. He never knew what actually happened that day, all he did know was that his mother was dead and his master had left him.

A devastating gasp was pulled into the magician's body as his world became black.

A sad smile pulled on his lips as he breathed, "Sorry…Mum. I…I tried."

**-In Honor of those women who were killed on December 6, 1989. And to those still being abused. End the violence.**


End file.
